


We do. Do we?

by Lost_Marauder



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Marauder/pseuds/Lost_Marauder
Summary: "Scorp?""Yeah?""...I think I might be a little in love with you."





	

"Scorp?" said Albus suddenly, breaking the silence and with it the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded them on that quiet spring afternoon. He was laying on the grass, eyes closed, head on Scorpius' lap as he read in silence above him, his back against one of the many trees scattered down the fields around Hogwarts.

"Yeah?" came the answer from the other boy, who lifted his gaze from the yellowish, worn out pages of his book only to redirect it at his friend's calm expression. For a brief moment, he was reminded of how beautiful Albus truly was. Not that he'd ever admit that to him, of course. That would be weird. There was no need to, anyway. Things were fine the way there were, they had each other and everything had finally settled down after those rough days during fourth year. Now it was just them once again, and Scorpius could not have been happier, that is, until Albus spoke up again after a few seconds-

"...I think I might be a little in love with you." he said softly, paused, but determined nevertheless, as if the words had been long formed in his mouth before being said out loud. He smiled a little at his own words, a sense of accomplishment taking over him. He had thought about this moment for so long, pictured a thousand different scenarios in which he might get to finally say it..And then it happened, the words coming out of his lips naturally before even thinking about it. But as a few seconds passed withouth a reply, a strong sense of awareness invaded him. He'd figured by the time that Scorpius felt the same way about him, but what if he was wrong? Was this a mistake -a huge one? Panic started flooding him as he opened his eyes, looking up for an answer -anything.

What he found, however, wasn't at all what he was expecting -thank god. Scorpius simply looked down at him, wearing the sweetest smile he had ever seen in his life. He even laughed a little as he spoke "Oh, so you finally woke up?" and then added playfully, amusing himself in his friend's shocked expression "Are you sure you're only 'a little' in love with me?"

Albus stared at him for a while, he just wanted to smack and kiss the blonde at the same time. In the end, he decided the second option would be best. With that in mind, he sat up and reached for Scorpius cheek with one of his hands, touching it slightly, hesitantly, feeling the warmth that was starting to form beneath. "No, not really. Quite a lot actually." He swallowed and continued, almost a wishper, "Is that okay? are you okay with this?"

Scorpius' eyes locked with his friend's for a second. He felt like he could see the whole universe in those green eyes, they took him further away than any book he'd ever read, to a place he'd never want to go back from. His heart skipped more than a beat as he covered Albus' hand with his, leaning slowly towards him. "Y-yes. It is. Okay. I mean, us." he stuttered as he moved even closer- All of his confidence from earlier seemed to vanish as he realized just how close he was from everything he ever wanted coming true. He wanted to look down, shy away from what he was about to do, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, Albus gaze was too powerful to avoid. And that reminded him- "I'm sorry. You know, for making you worry just now..I just...I needed you to look at me before saying anything back".

Albus blinked once and answered, "Oh, umm...I'm sorry, I didn't know, I just felt like saying it and I guess I didn't really think it through? I just felt so happy..Right here, with you, and I just had to..So..You can say something now, if you want to, that is, you don't have to-"

Scorpius smiled once again, amused, and pressed a finger to Albus lips to stop him. "Stop rambling, you're starting to sound like me!" He laughed a bit and continued, "It's okay. Albus...I like you too. No -I love you. I Think I had for a while and..Thanks for giving me the chance to say it." Albus eyes widened at that, and before he had the chance to hesitate, he closed the distance between them and kissed him.

The kiss was soft, light, barely there. A wave of emotion rushed through both of them, pieces finally falling into place. There was no doubt that this was what they were meant for. One of them, it didn't really matter which one, gathered the courage to press a little more into it, but not too much. It was all gentle brushing of lips, soft hands touching strands of hair, running across shoulders and backs...And then it was over, leaving them overwhelmed with love and warmth. 

Albus, who was now beaming with happiness, was the first to speak -not that he managed to be too eloquent "Wow..That was...It was-" he felt at loss for words, but luckily Scorpius understood him perfectly, as always. 

"I know." he simply answered, smiling and most definetly still blushing a bit. He held Albus hand in his own and guided him so he could lean into him, resting his head on his shouder. 

They shared a peaceful moment of silence once again, but this time it was Scorpius who interrupted it briefly, with a simple, soft spoken question.

"Together?"

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing compares to some self-indulgent fluff. Sorry about that.


End file.
